


Light up the Dark

by DistantStar



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clarke is in hiding, F/F, More characters will be added as we go, Nudity, bodyguards, but is Lexa a construction worker?, enjoy, more tags will be added as we go, or not?, the hotel fic, the rating on this might go up, this is going to be dark guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Clarke was witness to something bad. She is now in witness protection. She is not allowed to see anyone, or talk to anyone, except her bodyguard. And because what she knows can potentially change the planet, everyone in the world is supposed to think she is dead. That is, until a brick shatters the window of the house she's hiding in...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 94
Kudos: 317





	1. Things That Change

It was two-fifty-nine a.m. There was a red table in her kitchen that Lincoln had bought just two days ago. Everything in the house was new, right down to the ticking clock. Clarke sat at the table and stared at the clock. Holding her breath, she tried not to tremble as she stared at the phone he’d also given her, because what if it didn’t ring any second? Or what if it did and it wasn’t him?

She wasn’t allowed any visitors, just Lincoln. She wasn’t even allowed to call her mom and dad and tell them she was alive because it could put them at risk too. Lincoln had promised it wasn’t always going to be like this, just for a little while.

At three a.m. her phone rang, and she yelped and jumped out of her skin. Catching her breath Clarke answered it quickly, “hello?”

 _“Clarke,”_ Lincoln’s calm voice came through the line and she breathed out in relief, _“it's me, are you okay?”_

Clarke nodded, sitting there at the early hours of morning in her new kitchen and lied, “yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” this was new to her. She wasn’t fine at all. She didn’t even know where Lincoln was, but he promised her he was very close by. 

_“Okay,”_ she could almost hear him smile, _“this is your three a.m. check in. I’ll call again in two hours, okay?”_

He was going to hang up like he usually did. Clarke closed her eyes because she knew he wasn’t allowed to get close. But he was her only contact with the outside world. Still she was nodding, “okay,” she took a deep breath because she knew she had to get it together, “okay, two hours, I got it.”

There was a pause at the other end of the line and then, _“Clarke?”_

“Yeah, Lincoln?” She thought she’d heard something, so she got up and went to the kitchen window and peeked out the blinds. The lights were on bright in the yard outside, but she couldn’t see anything or anyone out there except grass and fence..

_“You sound awfully awake for 3 a.m.”_

She let the blinds on the window snap shut and stood back from the sink, “I was just getting a drink of water, when you called.”

_“You sure?”_

She nodded, “yeah.” Clarke held her breath, hoping he couldn’t tell that she was up because she was terrified. It wasn’t the first time she thought she’d heard something outside tonight. But she took a deep breath, because for the past two nights, she was sure she’d heard something out there, and it had been nothing. She’d even called and told him once, and he’d rushed over to check. But nothing was there. She didn’t want to call him for nothing again.

_“Okay, you call me if you need anything.”_

She tried to joke, “food would be good,” Clarke went to her refrigerator and opened it. Not much was inside, but milk, sandwich meat, cheese and vegetables. She shrugged and let the fridge door close, “maybe some beer?”

On the other end of the line, Lincoln laughed too, _“I’ll see what I can do when I come by in the morning.”_

“Thanks Lincoln.” she moved back to the table, and sat down.

_“You’re welcome. I’ll call you in two hours?”_

“Two hours.” she agreed.

_“Bye, Clarke.” Lincoln said._

Clarke took a deep breath, “bye…” she hung up the phone and set it down on the table. Lifting her eyes up to the clock it said it was 3:05, and she had one hour and fifty-five minutes to go.

It was a long time to be left to her thoughts. She’s only been in the house for a few days and Clarke was already tired of hiding. It was crazy to think just a few days ago, her life had been turned upside down. One day, she was a doctor and the next, she’s being whisked away from everything and everyone she ever knew.

It was a lot to take in and Clarke was terrified that they were going to come after her. She didn’t even get to say goodbye, especially her parents who probably thought she was dead. A sob ripped free from her throat as she took deep, heaving breaths. She rocked back and forth doing her best to calm herself down, but it wasn’t working.

Suddenly, a window shattered right where she’d been standing a second before. Clarke dropped to the floor looked at the brick that had a piece of paper wrapped around it. On her hands and knees, she crawled towards it and her heart stuttered in her chest when she saw the note attached.

_'Found you.'_

Two words had the fear she was trying to ignore come shooting up her spine. Clarke scooted back frantically against the cupboards as she fumbled with her phone. She pressed the speed dial for Lincoln who picked up before it even rang.

 _“Clarke, what is it?”_ His voice was urgent, but Clarke couldn’t speak as another window shattered in the living room. Lincoln must have heard it because his voice was even more tense, _“Remember what I told you, go now!"_

Clarke couldn’t remember what the escape plan was, she couldn’t think clearly as the fear had left her paralyzed, “I...I…can’t...move,” Clarke stuttered out.

 _“You have to!”_ Lincoln sounded like he was moving quickly and Clarke wondered how long it would take him to get here. She assumed not long as he was supposed to be close. She uncurled from the ball she didn’t know she was in and pushed herself up, _“NOW!”_

She army crawled fast as she could towards the door, but didn’t make it more than a few feet when it burst open and Lincoln barged in, “Lincoln!” She cried and threw herself into his arms.

“We need to leave right now,” Lincoln wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kept her close to him, “Don’t leave my sight.” He had a gun in his hand. She could feel it against her back.

“I won’t,” Fear still coursed through her veins, but she felt slightly better knowing Lincoln was there. He led them towards a hidden door in the back bedroom that led down into a tunnel, Clarke had no idea existed.

Then again, she shouldn’t have expected anything else. 

For now though, she was safe.

-=-

Clarke opened her eyes to find she was laying on a soft bed in a shadowy room…

“...the arrangements have been made…”

A woman’s voice was speaking somewhere in the distance. Groggily, Clarke thought she had to be in another room, because she could barely hear her.

“...it's the best thing to do now, and you know it.” 

Clarke shot upright in the warm bed, panic gripping her when she realised that she didn’t know the woman’s voice. She remembered the brick smashing through the window. She could see and hear it in slow motion. 

She remembered their wild escape into the night and the front seat of Lincoln’s black car. Had they been caught? Had they been drugged. Clarke scrambled off the bed and looked frantically around the room for a way to escape. All she saw were windows covered in heavy drapes, as daylight tried to peek in around them.

“Are you sure?”

That was Lincoln’s voice, and her head snapped about towards the direction it came from. Her eyes landed on a door that was almost all the way closed, but not quite. Lincoln didn’t sound in distress, only bewildered and concerned. Biting her lip, Clarke slowly crept over wooden floorboards toward the door.

“Heda knows the whole situation.” the woman replied. Clarke extended her hand toward the doorknob. She was almost there. There was a long pause from the other side of it though and the woman asked, “do you want me to tell Griffin?”

Clarke’s heart lept into her throat? Tell her what? What did this woman want to tell her, and how did she know her name?

“No,” Lincoln said at last, “I’ll do it, Anya.”

“Okay,” Anya, whoever she was, replied, “but you need to leave right away.”

“I understand.” Lincoln said.

“See you, Linc.” 

“See you, An.” he said, and then, after another pause, footsteps started toward her. Clarke dashed back to the bed. By the time Lincoln stepped in she was under the blanket on the bed.

“Clarke?” she heard him call into the room. Clarke shivered under the blanket, trying to ignore him a second more. But he was walking toward her, and then he sat on the edge of the bed, “hey, you have to get up now.”

“What’s going on?” Clarke made no effort to sit up and kept her back to him. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach,”Who were you talking to?”

“Life is changing for you again,” Lincoln sighed and ran a hand over his bald head, “I’m no longer your bodyguard,” Clarke shot up in bed at that and looked at him, “I’ll be close though, I promise.”

“What why won’t you be?” Clarke protested immediately, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“No, but it happened under my watch and know they know who I am,” Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder, “I won’t be far, I still care and we’ll get you through this, I promise. I just can’t be seen now after what happened.”

Clarke shook her head, not liking the direction this was going, “Who will be my new bodyguard?” She knew she had no choice in the matter and figured it was better to go along with it.

At least for now.

“It’s someone you can trust, I know them well. Don’t worry. They will take good care of you, I promise.”

“Easier said than done,” Clarke wrapped her arms around her legs, “I just want to go home, Lincoln,” Clarke felt tears pool in the corners of her eyes, “I didn’t even get to say goodbye. Everyone probably thinks I’m dead.”

“I’m sorry, Clarke, I know this hasn’t been easy for you,” He squeezed her shoulder, “And I can’t promise it’s going to get any easier, but I know you can get through it. You’re stronger than you think.”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Clarke let the tears fall and didn’t even try to brush them away, “Where am I going?”

“I don’t have all the details on that yet,” Lincoln let his hand drop, “But we do need to get going as soon as possible.”

“Okay,” Clarke nodded and threw the blanket off her. She shivered when she stood up, “Will I get to meet my new bodyguard?” She asked as she threw on her hoody and looked over at Lincoln with her hands on her hands on her hips.

She assumed it would be the Anya chick that Lincoln was just talking to. From the sound of it, she didn’t take shit from anyone and seemed like she would be an okay replacement for Lincoln. Not that she got to chose who it would be. All Clarke hoped was that she could get along with whoever it was and they were as good or better than Lincoln was.

“We are trying something different actually, but they will be around,” Lincoln smiled, but it did very little to reassure her.

“You mean you don’t know.”

“I never said that,” Lincoln led her out of the room she had been sleeping in.

“But you didn’t deny it either,” Clarke had nothing with her, no possessions, no phone, no nothing and it was still something she hadn’t gotten used to yet.

After all, it had only been a few days before she’d been torn away from her entire life. 

“Remind me of this conversation when I try to argue with you,” Lincoln opened the car door to a blacked out sedan and ushered her into the backseat. She slanted him a look before she climbed in. First thing she noticed was the privacy screen blocking her from seeing who was in the front seat because Lincoln climbed in the passenger seat.

The car started up and they were off down the road, but she didn’t recognize any of their surroundings. Hell, Clarke wasn’t even sure they were in the same city or state as last night. All she could do was buckle up and enjoy the ride, however long it took.

So she sat back, closed her eyes and willed this nightmare to be over.

-=-

She had no idea how long they drove or where they were as Lincoln shook her gently awake. It took her a minute to adjust to the bright interior of the car as it was twilight outside.

“What time is it?” She mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

“A little past seven,” Lincoln smiled, “Okay I need you to listen to me. This is very important, okay?”

“I’m listening,” Clarke yawned, but quickly covered her mouth with a hand.

“Good,” He handed her an id, “Your name is Clarke Taylor and you are going to be working and living in this hotel,” Clarke glanced out the window and took in the size of Arkadia Hotel. It was massive and modern, nothing like the Plaza Hotel in New York, but big and grande in it’s own right.

“How is this safer than before?” She looked from him and back to the hotel looming in front of her.

“You’re going to be hiding in plain sight,” Lincoln spoke softly, “They think we’re going to hide you in another safe house, but they would never guess this. You’ll be safe, I promise.”

Clarke wasn’t sure what to think, “Okay…” She bit her lip because she was nervous. She didn’t know the first thing about working in a hotel. She was a doctor for crying out loud and had never worked in the hotel industry in her life.

“The owner is expecting you,” Lincoln leaned across her and opened the car door to let her out, “You should get going. Everything you’ll need will be in your room and if you need anything don’t hesitate to call.”

“Call who?” Clarke shook her head and didn’t move.

“There will be numbers in your room as well as a burner phone,” Lincoln looked her dead in the eyes, “You know the rules, Clarke. Don’t go anywhere by yourself and don’t contact anyone. It puts your life in more jeopardy as well as theirs.”

“I know,” Clarke knew she couldn’t contact anyone no matter how much she wished she could, “I won’t, I promise.”

“Good,” Lincoln took her hand and squeezed, “If something happens, I’ll be right there because bodyguard or not, I care and will keep you safe.”

“Thank you, Lincoln,” She leaned forward and hugged him. Even though it hadn’t been long, Clarke considered him a friend. He hugged her back briefly before letting go.

“You should get going,” Lincoln gestured for her to get out.

She nodded and jumped out with her new id clutched tightly in her hand before she turned back to Lincoln who was still sitting in the car, “You’re not coming?”

“No, I’m not,” Lincoln smiled, “Get in there, Clarke. It will be okay.”

Clarke squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, “Okay. I trust you, Linc.” She took one last look at him as she didn’t know when she would see him again. He smiled and she returned it before she climbed the steps and into the hotel lobby.

She had no idea who she was looking for as Lincoln didn’t tell her. Clarke made her way to the front desk, figuring that would be the most logical place to start. She found someone banging around underneath the computer and when she leaned over the counter, all she saw was a pair of legs in jeans sticking out. 

Nobody else was around so Clarke cleared her throat to get their attention, “Excuse me?”

Clarke heard a clatter and winced when the woman cried out, “Son of a bitch!” it was followed by more swearing and the woman in a red jacket popped out from under the desk with a wide smile on her face, her olive skin a contrast to her own pale skin. She had long brown hair and chocolate eyes that most people would find attractive.

“Can I help you?” The woman asked wiping a smear of grease across her cheek. Clarke nodded, but paused when she took in the words she asked. 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke blushed when she realized she was staring, “I’m looking for the owner, please.”

“You found her, I’m Raven Reyes, owner and proprietor of this fine establishment. Well this one and the garage down the street,” She held out a grease stained hand that Clarke shook, not wanting to be rude. 

“Clarke G…” Clarke caught her last name in her teeth, “Gail,” she lied and used a short of her mother’s name, “Clarke Gail Taylor. I was told I you would be expecting me?” she tried not to fidget. But the truth was, she’d been expecting the owner to be unlike the woman standing in front of her, someone older and more...sophisticated. Not a grease stained young woman that looked to be about her age.

“Ah, yes, Octavia told me you’d be here soon,” She smiled, “Let me show you around and take you to where you’ll be staying.”

“Thank you,” Clarke had no idea who this Octavia was, but she pretended like she knew to keep her cover story, “I’m happy to be here.”

It was anything but the truth, but Clarke would make the best out of it, she could.

She couldn’t help wonder when her new bodyguard would show up as she looked around the grande lobby, but still didn’t see anyone else.

Strange, Clarke thought, but she trusted Lincoln and if he believed in this new person than so would she.

All she wished was the chance to at least meet them.

(to be continued....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes stories can take years to create. I started working on the concept of this fic in the summer of 2017. It is darker, guys. It has taken turns along the course of its 24 chapters so far that I really did not expect. But it has been quite a ride.
> 
> If you'd like, for more/about this fic or to just hang out you can visit my tumblr [HERE](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/lutd) at adistantstarblog. I hope you enjoy this fic, and I also want to say a really big thank you to stormchaser1117 for her help on this. It really means alot.


	2. 1007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..the start of a new life, in a new place, again. It all seems so normal..that is, until a certain brunette shows up.

The first stop was just around the corner from the lobby and front desk, a room with stone tiles, lights from outside streamed through glass windows that went all the way to the floor, shining on tables and chairs that were placed about. A sink with a counter and coffee pot ran along the inside wall. Raven flipped on the lights overhead. The room was clean and neat and fans in the ceiling started to turn. 

“Well, this is where we serve breakfast every morning. You will be in charge of setting it up. Should be served by five. I’ll show you how to do that,” Raven smiled and glanced over at her, “its free by the way, and you’re always welcome to have some.”

Clarke found herself nodding. She wasn’t sure about having to set breakfast up yet, but she told herself she’d learn in no time and her stomach rumbled at the thought of doughnuts and waffles while her eyes wandered to the coffee pot that seemed to be on. 

“Oh yeah, and coffee twenty-four seven,” Raven must have noticed her staring at it, “but between you and me, there’s a Starbucks across the street that is so much better. This is free though, even if it sucks.” she shrugged. 

Clarke wondered if she would get away with going to that Starbucks without her new bodyguard knowing. She couldn’t help but wonder if that bodyguard was even here. Lincoln had said something about them trying something different and Clarke was trying not to be nervous because she didn’t see anyone about. But she trusted Lincoln, and he said she said the person would be there. It took a second to realise Raven was staring at her waiting for her to say something, “got it,” Clarke put a smile on her face and nodded, before everything happened she’d worked enough to know some sort of confirmation was expected.

“You sure?” Raven seemed hesitant, and Clarke knew right away she was smart. She found herself nodding quickly, 

“Yeah, just absorbing.” it might have been partly a lie. But with that, Raven turned and left the room and she was quick to follow her across the lobby to the wide opening into a hall on the other side, “bathrooms, computer room, fitness room,” she motioned to doors off one side, “Not much, I need to remodel, but haven’t gotten around to it.”

“Why not?” Clarke was curious.

“Not enough time in the day right now, honestly, but I’m talking to a construction crew that’s actually staying here. All the rooms have been remodeled and upgraded, now it’s the common areas that need sprucing up,” Raven shrugged, “I know the tour is kinda boring, but better to get this out of the way now.” 

She couldn’t help but smile as she didn’t want to say that, “It’s okay, is there a pool?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah have an indoor and outdoor one actually,” Raven pointed down the hall, “I’ll show you that in a little bit.”

Clarke nodded and continued to listen to the tour. It was a lot to remember, but she would try her best. 

On the side across from them, Clarke noticed the elevator, “more rooms down there,” Raven motioned to the rest of the doors down the hall before stopping at the elevator, “but your room is up on the ninth floor.”

“How many floors are there?”

“Ten,” Raven smiled proudly, pushed the elevator button and Clarke blinked in surprise. She knew there had been a lot of floors from the brief look she got while outside, but she wouldn’t have suspected ten,

“Is it busy?” she asked.

Raven’s mouth dropped and she started laughing. A couple people passing by even stopped to stare at her for a second before continuing past. Clarke wasn’t sure what she had said that was so funny until Raven said though chuckles, “you really have no idea do you?”

Clarke just shook her head.

“You ever work in a hotel?”

Clarke shook her head again, “no…” she hoped this would be okay.

The elevator arrived and the door slid open, beckoning them into its tiled floor and red interior. Raven just snorted softly, “its busy all the time,” she answered at last, then motioned into the elevator, “come on.” she stepped inside and Clarke followed after her. The doors closed and the elevator carried them up and up. It seemed to take a long time. And Clarke felt her nerves starting to get the better of her. She hated elevators. She hadn’t always, but she did these days. 

“Is there a stairs?” she asked.

“Of course. But you’re on the ninth floor. Probably you don’t want to use the stairs.” Raven shrugged at her. The elevator dinged, the doors slid open, and to Clarke’s surprise they stepped out into a long, very expensive looking hall. Doors were on each side, and at the very end was a large glass window, “your room is this way.” Raven started off, but before they got very far, a door to the right opened up and all Clarke was saw a naked ass.

“Oh my god!” Clarke mumbled under her breath as the guy turned to face them.

“Well hello there,” He smiled and put his hands on his hips, “I haven’t seen you before.”

“Mr Humphrey,” Raven scolded lightly, “We’ve talked about this.”

“But it’s freeing.” he motioned up and down his body, “I mean I’m eighty five, who the hell cares,” he smiled and looked at her. Clarke felt her face heat up in embarrassment, “don’t you agree?”

She had no idea what to say, “Umm, I mean if you were in your room okay, but in public you could get arrested, sir.” Clarke settled on.

He laughed, “Who would arrest me?” He shook his head.

“Mr Humphrey, please cover up with a towel or I’ll have to ban you from the hotel. We have families that stay here,” Raven grabbed a towel off the cart in the hallway and handed to him.

“You have no sense of fun, Ms Reyes,” He huffed, but dutifully wrapped a towel around his waist, “I’ll see you later.”

“Have a good day,” Raven called after his retreating form. Clarke waited until he was out of sight before she turned to her new boss.

“Please, please tell me, my room isn’t by his?” Clarke was practically begging because that was the last thing she wanted. To each their own, but that was too much for her.

“Don’t worry, yours is down here,” Raven headed that way and Clarke was happy to see it was the last room on the end.

“Oh thank god!” Clarke exclaimed as Raven unlocked the door and handed over the key. 

“I do my best not to have people stay next to him when he’s here because as you can see, he doesn’t give a flying fuck what anyone thinks,” Raven led her inside her room, “Luckily he only stays here once every couple months, but the week he’s here is always a clusterfuck.”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh because just from the brief conversation, she got that feeling, “I can see why.”

“Anyways, that won’t be the last time nor the worst thing you’ll see here, so you better get used to it,” Raven slapped her on the shoulder and continued down the hall to the door at the end.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing,”Clarke huffed out a laugh. 

“Here’s where you’ll be staying.” Raven ran the key card and pushed the door open and the dark and cold inside the room rushed out. Stepping aside Raven let Clarke go in first. She was stunned when Raven followed behind her and flicked on the lights. 

It was a small suite, cream colored walls, with dark accent wood making an arched doorway into a bedroom that had white sheets and cream colored blankets on the bed accented by dark brown drapes framing a window. The room they had entered into had a couch and chairs and desk near another window with the same drapes.

“What do you think?” Raven put her hands on her hips and asked proudly.

“I….” her heart started hammering. She’d never stayed in a room like this before. She was expecting a basic hotel room; bed, t.v. and chairs with the off colored green carpeting on the floor, “Wow!” Whipping about to look behind her Clarke saw a small kitchen area and table and chairs that were the same dark wood.

“That’s the reaction I like to hear when guests enter the rooms, so I’ll take it as a compliment,” Rave smiled proudly and Clarke didn’t blame her. It was a gorgeous room, she just didn’t expect this nice of room when she was going to be working here.

“You don’t want to keep this room free for a guest?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask.

“Nah,” Raven paused, “Honestly, this room doesn’t get booked often, so might as well put it to good use,” She smiled, “Besides I wanted to make sure you had something nice.”

“Thank you…” Clarke didn’t think a hotel room could feel so welcoming, but that’s exactly what she felt when she walked in.

“You’re welcome. You’re the only employee I’ve ever had actually staying here so it’s the least I can do,” Raven shrugged like it was no big deal, but to Clarke, it was a very big deal.

“Really, thank you,” Clarke smiled and put down her bag, “What’s next?”

“We go back down,” Raven said with a grin, “and put you to work.”

-=-

Thankfully, Mr. Humphrey didn’t pop out of his door again, and the ride back down was easier than the ride up. Maybe it was because she already knew where she was going, and maybe it was because Raven was relaxed and easy to be around. Clarke still had a feeling her new boss was not to be crossed though.

“That’s the maintenance room, water heaters, laundry room,” Raven pointed out as they worked their way through the back of the hotel and back toward what Clarke assumed would be the front desk, “housekeeping is in charge of all that,” the machines were all going as they passed with towels and sheets swirling inside, “and you are in charge of them.” 

“How many?” Clarke asked. They worked their way past them, and down a hallway and through a door that led into an office filled with computers, Clarke assumed it was Raven’s. But they walked through it and out another door that led to the area behind the desk. She was surprised at the mess of wires and tools under it, then remembered Raven had been working on something down there when she’d come in. 

“Two or three to each floor, depending on how busy we are. That’s one thing you’re gonna have to do, when you work mornings you will be responsible for assigning rooms to each of them that they are supposed to clean,” she shrugged and changed the subject, “let's get started with something easy. The key cards..” she picked one up from a stack of them piled neatly near the phone, “you type the room number in here,” she typed a random number Clarke couldn’t see into a reader that was on the desk, “stick the card in,” Raven jammed the card into it and pulled it back out, “done.”

Clarke had watched the whole thing. It looked easy enough, “I can do that.” 

“Good,” Raven grinned at her, “that will be your job for the night. Go ahead and familiarize yourself with the rest of the workstation...I’ve gotta get this finished up,” she said, and before Clarke could reply Raven crawled back under the desk like she had been when Clarke had arrived. 

And that was that, or so it seemed. Clarke gulped and looked in front of her at the computer. Raven was giving her a crash course, she suspected, and it seemed pretty simple as she scrolled through the menus, ‘check in’ ‘check out’ ‘pay bill’ and so on. But she was still afraid she would screw something up and it made her feel better that Raven was right here. So taking a deep breath she started fiddling around with the computer trying to get herself accustomed to it. 

She lost track of how long she’d been focused on the computer, but her head snapped up when she heard someone clear their throat.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke almost swallowed her tongue when she took in the person standing in front of her. It was a woman who was a few inches taller than her with brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail, striking green eyes and lips that were plump and kissable. Covered in dirt, she had work clothes on and suspenders and Clarke still couldn't help but notice how fit she was and that she had a good tan. She was also holding a helmet in one hand so Carke assumed she was probably in construction. Finding her voice at last she asked, “How can I help you?”

The woman appraised her for a moment before she answered, “my key stopped working. I was hoping to get it reactivated." 

“Sure,” Clarke smiled, “I can...I can help you with that.” suddenly she was grateful to Raven who was still humming along under the desk. Because she had never reactivated a key before. Or even made one. 

“Thank you,” The woman offered Clarke her key, “I haven’t seen you before.”

“I’m new,” Clarke took the key, “It’s my first day. I’m Clarke,” She shook her head knowing she was rambling.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lexa. We checked in late last night,” She smiled and Clarke felt her heart skip a beat and Clarke knew she was screwed.

“Awesome What room are you in?” 

“1007.”

“Okay, got it,” Clarke reactivated the key by sliding it through like Raven had shown her, “How long are you staying?”

“Depends on how long the job takes,” Lexa nodded towards her helmet.

“Ah I see, well I hope you enjoy your stay,” Clarke handed back the key with a smile. 

“I’m sure, I will,” Lexa brushed their fingers together when she took the key, “I’ll be seeing you around. Have a good day.”

Clarke was still recovering from the jolt between where their fingers touched, “Yeah...yeah, you will. You too, Lexa.”

“Bye Clarke,” Lexa walked away and Clarke couldn't help but stare after her until she disappeared in the elevator.

This just got a whole lot more interesting for her. Clarke turned back to the computer with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for all the love and nice comments on Chapter 1, and for those of you wondering about **[Wild Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256984/chapters/25167087)** , it will also be updating soon. But for now here is Chapter 2 of 'Light up the Dark' Enjoy :D
> 
> Also, if you'd like, for more/about this fic or to just hang out you can visit my tumblr **[HERE](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/lutd)** at adistantstarblog. I hope you enjoy this fic, and I also want to say a really big thank you to stormchaser1117 for helping with this one. :D It wouldn't be the same without her.


	3. Over Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which coffee pots and cute girls cause a little heart trouble.

Morning light fell through the windows. In her big new bed, Clarke rolled over and yawned and stared at it blearily for a second in disbelief that she’d actually slept through the night. Glancing at the clock confirmed it. It was six a.m, and her shift didn’t start until eight. Stretching in clean white linen she threw back the covers and got up.

It was very much not like a hotel room here. At least, it wasn’t like a hotel room she expected or was used to. The plush carpet swished between her toes as she padded across it toward the bathroom and took a quick shower; enjoying the rain shower-head. The whole suite felt nicer than her apartment had back home, and she almost felt like royalty, that this was where she got to stay. And it was a huge, huge, step up from the safe house she had been in.

The only downfall was that, even though she was surrounded by people in a hotel, she still felt all alone. Her thoughts drifted back to Lexa though, whom she’d met the night before, and tingles spread down her body as she remembered her green eyes and plump lips. 

Taking a deep breath, Clarke shut off the shower, got out, and dried her hair with a fluffy white towel. It had been a while since the last time she’d been this infatuated with someone, or anyone really. And worse, she couldn’t pinpoint what exactly about Lexa it was, all she knew was she was drawn to her. Her stomach grumbled since she didn’t have groceries yet, she decided to hit up the breakfast downstairs. 

The few things she had had been delivered in the night. Throwing on some jeans, a red t-shirt and some converse, Clarke figured it would be okay to go downstairs. Normally, she would just show up at hotel breakfast in her pajamas. But as she worked here too, she didn’t think it was appropriate. Running a brush through her hair, she grabbed her key and made her way to into the elevator.

Thankfully, she was the only one in it all the nine floors down, and not surprisingly, there weren’t too many people at breakfast yet this morning either. There was just an elderly couple in a corner near the windows with their hands clasped, as they ate with their other hands. Standing there she smiled as she watched them, wishing she could find that kind of love for herself. One that lasted forever, in good times and in bad.

Her dad always said you never knew when you would turn around and meet someone. Clarke knew right now wasn’t the time though, but that didn’t stop the ache in her heart. 

Sighing softly, she looked away at last and headed towards the coffee machine first, needing her caffeine fix to start the day. It wasn’t Starbucks by any means, Raven hadn’t lied about that, but it would do the job for now. Clarke grabbed a Styrofoam cup and poured herself a cup, inhaling deeply before taking a careful sip so she didn’t burn her tongue. 

“Careful now,” a voice said behind her, “you wouldn’t want to burn your tongue.”

Almost spilling her coffee, Clarke whipped about to see Lexa leaning back against the counter watching her with a half smile on her face. 

“Oh, I blew on it, first. I blew on it..” she bit her lips together to stop rambling and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Clarke tried again, “you’re up early,” she took in the dark jeans, black fitted t-shirt and work boots Lexa had on. Clarke blew a frustrated breath out. Lexa looked sexy as hell.

“Yeah, I’m an early riser,” Lexa’s half smile turned into a full smile, “it helps with my line of work too,” she motioned toward a hard hat sitting on a nearby table before she came in closer and stood right next to Clarke. Clarke only stood frozen though, feeling Lexa brush against her. The same jolts went through her as Lexa chuckled softly, “is it alright if I get some as well?”

“Huh...what?” Clarke stuttered, looking at her. Lexa’s proximity was turning her brain to mush. 

“Coffee?” Lexa nodded at the machine Clarke was blocking, “I’d like some too, please.”

“Oh!” Clarke stepped sideways and flushed scarlet, “of course, help yourself.” 

“Thank you,” Lexa took an empty cup and fixed a cup of black coffee. She grabbed a spoon and a fruit cup and a muffin before she moved to sit down at the table. Pushing the hard hat aside she motioned to an empty chair, “you’re welcome to join me, if you’d like?” 

“I would,” Clarke blurted out quickly, too quickly, “one sec..” she turned away to fix herself a waffle and used the minute it took to get her breathing under control, and her blush to dissipate. Where was her game? She normally had game when it came to things like this. She heard feet slapping and chairs scrape against the tiled floor, but didn’t turn around again until her food was done and on a plate and dripping with butter and syrup.

When she did, Clarke stopped in her tracks, because there was now another woman sitting opposite of Lexa, a gorgeous woman with dark blonde hair that was dressed similarly to Lexa right down to the hat on the table. They looked mighty cosey with their heads leaning close together and talking under their breath. Then the woman chuckled in amusement at something Lexa must have said.

She almost dropped her plate, as all her hopes were dashed. Lexa hadn’t been flirting with her, she was just being nice.

Clarke felt like an idiot. Of course Lexa wasn’t going to be interested when she had someone like that. Her shoulders fell and she went to turn away and head back to her room when she heard her name being called.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice sounded surprised.

“Yeah?” She plastered a fake smile on her face, turned and walked in their direction, her feet dragging because it hurt to know Lexa was taken.

“What..were you leaving?” Lexa cocked her head to the side and glanced at the empty seat next to her and Clarke couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“I...I didn’t want to interrupt,” She said softly, feeling uncomfortable with the other woman’s gaze on her as she hadn’t said a word yet.

“You’re not,” Lexa kicked out the free chair, “Please have a seat.”

Clarke knew she had no choice now and quickly sat down, “Thanks,” Her appetite had disappeared, but she still cut into her waffle and stared at it as she started to eat. It at least gave her something to do so she could avoid looking at them.

“Clarke, this is Anya,” Clarke’s head snapped up in surprise. She heard that name before. Lincoln has used it the night before last. He had been talking to someone in the hall. It clicked quickly that this must be her new bodyguard. Clarke looked back and forth between them trying to figure out how did Lexa know her, “Anya, this is Clarke.” 

“Nice to meet you,” There was a warning glint in Anya’s eyes that reminded her of when Lincoln was trying to tell her something without words. He’d done it enough. Clarke doubted she was mistaken. 

“You too,” Clarke nodded and took a sip of her bitter coffee. She really would love to have a Starbucks coffee right about now. Her bodyguard was the girlfriend of someone she was ridiculously crushing on? Perfect. But maybe she wasn’t a girlfriend? What were the odds that..

“Anya just started a job with me this week,” Lexa smiled, “we’re lucky to have her,” There was a warmth in her tone that Clarke couldn’t help but be jealous of. Yeah they were definitely more than friends at least she assumed as much and she wondered if Lexa knew what Anya’s _real_ job was. 

“That’s nice,” Clarke commented, “so you own the construction company?” She turned to Lexa who was nodding proudly, and was impressed that she did. She couldn’t be more than twenty five, twenty six.

“Yeah, I do,” Lexa smiled broadly, “Started it a couple years ago and it took off. I love getting my hands dirty.” Lexa bit her lip and looked across her coffee cup at Clarke.

Clarke flushed again, “And I can’t even put an IKEA shelf together,” she laughed, “that’s impressive,” She turned to Anya, resenting the fact she was there and knowing exactly why she was, “So what made you decide to join a construction crew?”

Anya narrowed her eyes, but turned it into a smile when Lexa glanced her way, “I’ve always been interested in building things and I liked the idea of working with my hands. It seemed like a noble thing to do, so I joined,” She slanted Lexa a look and Clarke felt her stomach clench at the secret smile between them.

Unable to take it anymore, she pushed back from the table suddenly, “I’m sorry, I need to go get ready for my shift. It was nice to meet you, Anya. I’m sure I’ll see you both around,” There was a still half a waffle on her plate, but she dumped in the trash along with her lukewarm coffee.

Without a backwards glance, Clarke dashed back to the safety of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am happy to hear you are liking this fic. It means a lot. If you would like, for more/about this fic or just to hang out you can visit my tumblr [HERE](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/lutd) at adistantstarblog. Also another big thank you to Stormchaser1117. :D Have a great week everyone. (PS, I haven't forgotten [Wild Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256984/chapters/25167087) and hope to get it up this week too)


	4. Girl Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...an ode to misunderstandings.

In the safety of her room, Clarke collapsed on the bed and screamed into her pillow. How could she have been so stupid? She removed the pillow from her face and curled up into a ball and stared into nothing. She knew logically that she had no right to be upset. Hell she didn’t even know Lexa, but that didn’t stop the ache deep in her chest.

Maybe she was just homesick for all the familiar things she was used to. Now she was all alone in a city where she knew nobody and the bodyguard she had started getting to know had been replaced. She missed Lincoln.

It was like nothing could go right and Clarke was sick of it. Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling instead and thought of the beautiful brunette she’d left downstairs. 

Lexa was someone she thought could be a friend, even though her traitorous heart knew she had a crush. Even she knew how ridiculous it was because she hadn’t spent more than ten minutes with her altogether yet.

Checking the clock, Clarke groaned when she realized she needed to get to her shift. After splashing some water on her face and straightening the clothes she’d wrinkled up, she made her way out of her room only to stop in her tracks when the door across from hers opened.

“Hello, Clarke,” The woman nodded. It took her a minute to realize what she was seeing and a minute longer to answer.

“Anya?” Clarke had been right all along, “You’re my bodyguard aren’t you?”

“First of all, keep your voice down,” Anya hissed. She looked up and down the hallway before stepping forward and looking at her, “second of all - don’t go telling people you have a bodyguard. You blurted it out to me, and I could have been anybody,” her eyes narrowed, “clear? Because my boss won’t be too happy if something happened to you.” 

“I’m not that stupid,” Clarke protested and crossed her arms in defiance. She hated feeling like she was back in school and being told what to do. 

Only this was so much worse. She felt like she was constantly being watched and scrutinized. She knew it was for her protection, but Clarke couldn’t help but miss the freedom she used to have and not having to look over her shoulder all the time.

It was exhausting.

“I beg to differ from your little stunt earlier at breakfast,” Anya folded her arms and glared at her.

“That was…” Clarke floundered trying to come up with a rebuttal, “I was caught off guard at breakfast and besides, I didn’t let anything slip.”

“Oh yes, your questions didn’t raise suspicion at all,” Anya rolled her eyes, “Seriously, do better next time.”

Clarke felt anger build in her stomach, “Fine,” She spun on her heel and hurried to the elevator. She really missed Lincoln.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Anya called after her down the pristine hall.

“I have work to do,” Clarke stopped at the elevator and glanced over her shoulder, “Isn’t that where you should be? By the way, how doesn’t Lexa know you’re not there everyday?” She partially hoped Mr. Humphrey would pop out, if for nothing else than to cause a distraction and embarrass the shit out of Anya. If Anya could be embarrassed. Didn’t seem likely. 

“Not that it concerns you, but I work on a different site than she does,” Anya rolled her eyes, “You sure are nosy.”

“Can you blame you me for being cautious?” Clarke countered.

“Only when you want to be. Dammit, Clarke.” she heard Anya growl, “don’t do anything stupid. I’ll know if you do.” 

Clarke glared and slammed the button to call the elevator. Once the doors opened, she got in and faced Anya, “No promises,” She smirked as the doors closed in Anya’s face with a look of disbelief on her face. 

She leaned back against the cool metal of the elevator wall and let out a deep breath. By the time Clarke got down to the lobby, she had calmed down and was ready for her shift.

Well as ready as she could be all things considered. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to run into Lexa or what to do if she did. 

Clarke nodded to the night clerk, Harper as she clocked in.

“How was last night?” She asked with a smile. 

“Slow,” Harper laughed, “I read a book.”

“That’s a good idea,” Clarke paused, “And Raven is okay with that?”

“Is Raven okay with what?” The woman in question asked behind her. Clarke paled, not wanting to get on the wrong side of her boss so early in the morning. She whipped around.

Harper smiled, “Clarke was wondering if you’d get mad that I read during the slow periods.”

“Ah,” Raven kept her face frozen in a stern look before it cracked and she laughed, “I could care less, honestly. As long as you help the guests which is your job, than by all means,” Raven took a sip of her coffee from Starbucks that had Clarke’s mouth watering at the sight, “Entertain yourselves.”

“Thank you,” Clarke smiled in relief. She wondered if she could get the opportunity to go to the bookstore as she no longer had a tablet or anything at the moment. Only a cell phone and Clarke would much rather read an actual book or on a tablet. Her phone was too small, “Where is the nearest bookstore by the way?”

Harper answered before Raven could, “Down the street actually, ‘Grounders Bookshop.’ “

“It has a great LGBTQ selection as well,” Raven smiled, but Clarke see the question in her eyes.

“Even better,” Clarke replied. It had been awhile since she read a good lesbian romance. Despite the fact that she was bisexual, she still loved a romance book. The thought alone made her think of Lexa which had her smile dim.

“Ah,” Raven winked, “Well than, Harper have a good day.”

“Thanks, Rae,” Harper waved, “See you both later,” Clarke watched her disappear out the front door.

“You okay?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Clarke yawned, “I’m just tired.”

Clarke shifted under Raven’s gaze, “Okay, well I may be your boss, but I’m also your friend so if you need anything, just let me know.”

“Thank you,” Clarke turned to the computer so Raven wouldn’t see the tears gathering in her eyes. Back home, she had acquaintances, but nobody she would consider friends. Now she was in hiding and pretending to be someone she wasn’t. A lump formed in her throat. So far everyone she’d met had been nice and welcoming and Clarke felt guilty for lying to them, but knew what Lincoln or even Anya would say.

It was for her own protection as well as theirs.

Still, she knew that, but it didn’t make her feel any better.

“How do you like your room?” Raven picked up her tool box and set it down on the counter with a clatter. Clarke jumped a foot, not expecting the loud noise and pressed a hand over her heart, “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t,” Clarke took deep steadying breaths, “Just startled me is all,” She waited for heart to resume its regular beat, “And I love the room, it’s great. The bed is like sleeping on a cloud.”

Raven laughed loudly as she pulled out a wrench, “Glad to hear it.”

“Me too,” Clarke smiled, “Something else need fixing?” she nodded at the toolbox.

“Yep. One of the toilets in the lobby isn’t flushing,” She pulled out a couple other items from the box before storing it back under the counter, “I think I can fix it.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Do you know anything about plumbing?”

“A little, but that’s what google is for,” Raven brandished her phone from her jeans, “we need to hire a new maintenance guy. So, until then, I’ll figure it out.” Raven shrugged. 

She nodded knowing if anyone could, it was Raven. She seemed to have a knack at fixing things, well until she blew it up. That had happened already with the dishwasher in the back. Suds had gone everywhere. And apparently Raven blowing things up was a normal occurrence because nobody flinched or said anything.

Not even the guests who were regulars.

“Good luck,” Clarke turned to greet someone coming through the doors and knew her shift had officially started. The person walked up to her desk and she greeted, “welcome to Arkadia Hotel...” Behind her back, she heard Raven mumble a thanks her way before she picked up her toolbox and disappeared around the corner. Clarke turned to the guest the guest again, “how can I help you?”

“I’d like to check in please, room 1107.”

Clarke shook her head, “we don’t have a room 1107, sir.”

“You do,” his mouth dropped open, “I know you do. I stayed in it last week.”

“I’m sorry sir. Our hotel has only ten floors. Maybe,” she asked carefully with a polite smile, “it was a different hotel?” 

“No, it was this one. I’m sure of it.” he looked around, disgruntled, “where is your manager. I have a reservation.” 

“Fixing a toilet.” It was out before Clarke meant it to be. The man blinked in surprise and Clarke used the minute to move the conversation forward, “what is your last name sir? We can find your reservation and see what room you have.”

“Dax,” he said back, “Room 1107.”

Clarke took a deep breath, "there is no room 1107."

The guy glared at her, "yes there is!" He slammed his fists down onto the counter.

Staring at him and trying to figure out what to do next, Clarke sighed. It was going to be a very long day. 

-=- 

After Dax checked in, the day had dragged on. Thankfully she’d managed at last to convince him there was no room 1107 in the hotel by physically having to walk him to the very top himself. He still didn’t believe it until they were outside of room 1007 and there was no more stairs to go up. Clarke didn’t miss it was Lexa’s door. Nor did she miss the fact that it was directly over her own room. 

Halfway through her shift she started glancing over at the clock every few minutes, and by the end of it all Clarke wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep.

That was until Lexa walked through the lobby with Anya by her side, both laughing and covered in dirt and dust. Anya slanted her a glare, but Lexa waved with a smile on her face. Clarke would like to say she didn’t watch until they disappeared, but she definitely did. She couldn’t help it or the hint of jealousy she felt. 

With a sigh and trying to put it out of her head Clarke played around on the computer for the last half hour of her shift and just as she went to clock out, someone approached the counter. She looked up and met piercing green eyes.

“Hello, Clarke,” Lexa smiled and leaned her well developed arms down in front of her. She had showered and her hair was still damp. She smelled so good too. 

“Hi,” Clarke squeaked before she cleared her throat, “Need your key reactivated again?” it was the only thing she could come up with to say. 

Lexa laughed and it was such a beautiful sound, “No, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?”

“Really?” Clarke couldn’t hide her surprise.

“Yes,” Lexa’s left eyebrow quirked in question, “Does that surprise you?”

Clarke debated on lying or not, but decided against it. She was already lying enough as it was, “Yes.”

Harper chose that moment to come bursting in the back door, “Sorry I’m late!”

“it’s okay,” Clarke didn’t take her eyes off of Lexa, “You good?”

“Yeah, overslept, but you’re free to go,” Harper replied and Clarke could hear her storing her things beneath the counter.

“Okay, thanks,” Clarke held up a finger indicating she needed a minute. Lexa nodded in acknowledgment and stepped back towards the couches and chairs that were farthest away from the check in counter.

Clarke felt heat prickling the back of her neck as she clocked out. She could feel Lexa’s eyes on her the whole time. She grabbed her stuff as she called to Harper, “Have a good night.”

“You too,” Harper winked, but Clarke just waved her away and hoped the blush on her cheeks wasn’t noticeable.

With a deep breath, she headed over to where Lexa was waiting in a wing back chair that almost looked like a throne and Lexa was the queen. She sat there with her legs crossed and one hand drumming on the arm rest. Clarke took in the tight black jeans, boots and black v neck tee that was tight enough to accentuate her toned body.

She was fucking beautiful.

“Sorry about that,” Clarke made no move to sit down.

“It’s quite alright,” Lexa stood up fluidly and with so much grace, Clarke was in awe, “Now before we were interrupted you were about to tell me why you were surprised.”

“Oh…” Clarke ran a hand over her face, “That.”

“Yes…” Lexa grinned, “That.”

“Won’t your girlfriend be upset?”

“Girlfriend?” Lexa furrowed her brows and Clarke wished she didn’t look so freaking adorable in her confusion.

“Yeah, you know, Anya,” Clarke felt like an idiot, but she didn’t want to risk Anya’s wrath especially with her being her bodyguard as well.

But suddenly Lexa started laughing so hard, she bent over at the waist holding her stomach with tears streaming down her face, “Wow.”

Clarke backed up a step, “why is that so funny?” 

She waited for Lexa to get her laughter under control, “Because I don’t have a girlfriend and if I did, it certainly wouldn’t be Anya.” she chuckled some more, smiling so wide with amusement it reached her eyes.

“Wait what?” Clarke felt herself turn red. 

“Anya is not my girlfriend,” Lexa stepped closer, her cheeks still flushed from her laughter, “Never has been and never will be.”

“Oh okay,” Clarke breathed out in relief. So Lexa had been indeed flirting with her and that sent shivers down her spine especially with Lexa standing so close to her.

“Is that why you left so abruptly this morning?” Lexa questioned.

“Part of it, I didn’t want to intrude and I really did need to get to my shift,” Clarke admitted softly.

“Well you have nothing to fear on that front,” Lexa held out her arm for Clarke to take, “Now will you do me the honor of taking a walk with me?”

Clarke grinned and looped her arm through Lexa’s, “Sure, but can we go by the bookshop please?” the day was suddenly that much better.

“Of course,” Lexa smiled and led her towards the exit. Clarke hadn’t been told _not_ to leave the hotel, and she figured she was supposed to pretend to be normal and not raise suspicion. Besides, she also really wanted out of the hotel and to get some air.

The fresh air felt so good on her overheated skin as they stepped outside. Just the act of threading her arm through Lexa’s had sent tingles up and down her arm. She tilted her head back and enjoyed the breeze as well as Lexa’s touch. 

She knew there was probably someone watching her, but all Clarke cared about at the moment was being in Lexa’s company.

They started up the walkway. If she got in trouble for leaving, so be it.

It would be worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the comments and for reading this little fic. It means alot. If you would like, for more/about this fic or just to hang out you can visit my tumblr [here](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/lutd) at adistantstarblog. Also another big thank you to Stormchaser1117. 😊 Have a great week everyone. (PS, [Wild Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256984/chapters/25167087) just got updated too!)


	5. Never Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a little swim even if it is 3 a.m. In which our girls jump into the water, maybe in more ways than one...
> 
> Note: there are graphic depictions of violence in this chapter.

She was finally starting to settle into her new home, well as much as she could considering everything; neighbors being noisy, people moving in and out. But up here on the ninth floor there was very little noise except for sometimes someone sounding like they were pacing late at night in the room upstairs. Those nights, she couldn’t help but wonder what was keeping the beautiful brunette living above her awake like that. Clarke’s shift had ended a few hours ago and the first thing she did when she got to her room was take a hot soak.

It felt glorious on her aching muscles. She’d been taking advantage of the gym in the hotel as after what happened last time, she didn’t want to be caught unaware. Bodyguard across the hall or not, Clarke wanted to be able to take care of herself and she found herself with more free time on her hands than she was used to. And a little more freedom. 

After her bath, she climbed into bed and grabbed her sketchbook she’d gotten at the bookstore with Lexa a week ago. She flipped it open and stared down at her drawings off one particular face over and over again page after page.

Clarke flipped to a blank page, intending on drawing something different, but once again, Lexa’s face appeared with her chiseled jaw, strong cheekbones, pouty lips and gorgeous eyes. She was crushing on her bad and Clarke knew it.

“Fuck…” She sighed and tossed her sketchbook beside her, turned off the lights and stared up at the ceiling in the dark. Clarke tried to even her breathing out and listened as she heard the pacing start above her in the darkness. It was rhythmic. She wanted to go up and ask what was wrong. But her eyes were falling shut and suddenly she was so tired..

_..Clarke was breathing hard as she ran through the dark. She couldn’t stop. She didn’t dare. Something was chasing her. It had her around her ankle and she started screaming at the top of her lungs as she was dragged backward, scrambling with bleeding hands to catch onto the pavement...to catch onto anything…_

_Next she knew, she was hiding in an abandoned warehouse, heart beating fast as she peeked around the corner and saw a dozen or more frightened, gagged people huddling in the dark. A shadowy figure lunged at the group. They started screaming and scattered. But the figure caught one of the girls and put a gun to her head. The terrified shrieks leaving the girl had Clarke lunging out from around the corner..._

Clarke jolted awake with the loud bang that followed, gasping for breath, her hair plastered to her head and her pajamas sticking to her sweaty body in spite of the cold air blasting out of her room’s air conditioner. 

She’d acted so rashly. And had been caught.

Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest. Fear still lingered in her body that she couldn’t quite shake, roll over and go back to sleep. Running a hand over her face she glanced over at her clock and groaned when she realized it was only three-thirty in the morning.

She wasn’t going to be able to sleep anymore after the dream hurling her back there again. Taking a deep breath Clarke tried to calm her racing heart, and climbed out of her soft bed. She glanced at the burner phone on the table and for a second thought of grabbing it up. But Anya wasn’t Lincoln. She didn’t think she’d be as understanding about her having a nightmare. Telling herself it was only a dream now, she went to the dresser and pulled on her new bathing-suit, pulled a long t-shirt over it, stepped into the hall and sneaked quietly past Anya’s door.

Since she couldn’t sleep, the pool was the next best thing in her opinion. She felt free there, like she was flying sometimes, and she was off today so she knew if she needed it she could take a nap later on. It was all the way to the ground floor in the elevator and when she arrived she found the pool blissfully empty; not that she thought it would be busy this early in the morning. She worked here long enough to know that.

But just a few days ago a concerned guest dripping wet and in swim trunks came to the desk,

_“Can I help you?” she turned and asked. He was in his early forties, and looked confused and unsure as he glanced back over his shoulder the way he had come.. When he didn’t answer right away she started to get nervous and wonder if he was there to get her. She started trying to think of a way to call Anya.. and was hoping she was actually watching her. Or Lincoln was somewhere, like he’d promised he would be, “sir?” she asked again._

_Finally he looked at her again and stammered out, “there’s a uh...someone..someone put all the patio furniture in the bottom of the pool.”_

_“What??” she asked, blinking. In confusion she followed him back to the pool, only to find on arrival, sure enough, someone had all the patio furniture set up and weighted down nicely at the bottom of it.._

She had to call Monty in to watch the desk for her and it had taken an hour for her to get it all out. Clarke chuckled at the memory. It wasn’t funny then, but it kind of was now.

Grabbing a towel from the waiting rack she laid it on the side of the pool, stripped off her t-shirt and dove into the deep end. The water sliced over her and she felt refreshed as it wiped away the sweat and lingering effects of the nightmare. 

Clarke started to swim, her mind becoming peacefully blank as she swam her first couple laps, but midway through the third she stopped suddenly when she felt like someone was watching her. Turning slowly she saw Lexa sitting at the edge of the pool in shorts and a tank top, her feet dangling in the water. 

“You’re up early,” Clarke shook her head as soon as it came out because it sounded a bit rude. Then she remembered Lexa’s pacing upstairs and bit her lip to shut herself up.

But Lexa just smiled, “I could say the same about you,” She cocked her head to the side in the endearing way that Clarke had come to realize was a quirk of hers, “Can’t sleep?”

Clarke chuckled and swam closer to her, “That obvious?” she decided not to bring it up yet.

“Considering it’s just past four in the morning and you look exhausted,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, “Sorry, it's none of my business.”

“No it’s alright,” Clarke paused, “I haven’t had…I mean…nobody’s cared…I had a nightmare,” She blurted out, and soon as she admitted it she felt so much better, even if a little silly, “Couldn’t go back to sleep.” Clarke tried to write it off with a shrug. She didn’t want Lexa thinking she was a wimp, or somehow messed up as she felt she was.

A look passed over Lexa’s face that she couldn’t decipher, “So you decided to swim?”

“it's good exercise,” Clarke leaned back against the wall, close to where Lexa was sitting.

“That it is,” Lexa leaned back with her hands behind her back, and Clarke couldn’t help but peek up at her, at the defined muscles on her arms and the hint of abs under a swimsuit where her shirt rode up. She was so fucking hot, and Clarke glanced quickly away, not wanting to be caught staring at her. 

“Why are you up,” Clarke was unsure if Lexa would open up and share. They had hung out last week, and had coffee each morning. But they never delved into anything too personal and always stuck to safe subjects. She knew why she didn’t share - but she had no idea why Lexa didn’t. Maybe she was just a private person. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” a smile tugged at Lexa’s lips, and Clarke found herself staring at them. Without meaning to she licked her own.

“So.. exercise is your go-to as well?” Smiling, Clarke boosted herself up to sit on the ledge next to Lexa. 

“Yeah…” Lexa said slowly, distantly, and then looked at her, “I thought to get a few laps in before I have to go to work. I usually do some every day.” 

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her, “always this early?”

Lexa shook her head, “Usually about six am. It’s always empty that early.”

Clarke mentally filed that information away, “No wonder you look so good,” She blushed when she realized what she said, “I mean so hot…” She smacked herself, “I mean look in such great shape.” She kept her hand over her face in shame.

Thank you,” Lexa laughed and nudged her shoulder, “you know, you look pretty good yourself.”

“What?” she hadn’t been expecting that peeked Lexa’s way. It was utterly adorable when Lexa barely nodded, blushed and ducked her head away shyly.

Clarke dropped her hand, but it landed right on Lexa’s and the feel of Lexa’s skin under hers made Clarke breathless. Especially because Lexa’s hands were still soft despite hard work. She expected Lexa to move her hand right away, but she didn’t. Instead, she kept it there for a few more seconds before finally pulling away and standing up. 

Clarke watched in awe as Lexa stripped off her shorts and tank to reveal a black one piece that fit like a glove. Her eyes trailed over Lexa’s strong shoulders, long legs, and toned arms with a tribal tattoo on her left arm. She saw another that ran down her spine near the top of the suit but she couldn’t make it out before Lexa dove into the water with a smirk on her face. 

She knew she’d been caught staring. But when Lexa surfaced and whipped about dripping wet, Clarke found herself hopping back into the pool. 

“Want to race?” Clarke suggested even though she had a feeling she was going to lose just by the sight of Lexa’s body. That wasn’t the point though, and it would be worth it.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure that’s wise? I swam in high school and college.”

Clarke swam closer until she was right in front of her. She kept her eyes on the deep green irises and nowhere else even though she longed to rake her eyes down Lexa again, “Are you scared?”

“Why would I be scared?” Lexa looked amused.

“You tell me?”

“I’m not scared,” Lexa moved closer and their bodies brushed together. Clarke sucked in a deep breath and willed herself not to lose her composure.

“Prove it,” Clarke said with way more confidence than she had. 

“You’re on,” Lexa swam to the end of the pool and put her hand on the ledge and looked back, “You coming or you backing out?” She got out of the water and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh someone is cocky,” Clarke teased and swam over and scrambled out and stood next to her. 

“When it comes to swimming, you bet your sweet ass,” Lexa grinned, “One lap,” she motioned down the length of the pool, “down and back, ready?”

Clarke got into position, “Go…” She jumped in without any other warning and started swimming as fast as she could, but could feel Lexa catching up fast. Before she made it even halfway, Lexa had already overtaken her and was on her way back by the time she got to the other end of the pool. She kept going, not wanting to quit even though she’d already lost.

She was out of breath by the time her hand slapped against the poolside. Clarke wiped her eyes and saw Lexa with her arms crossed and a smug grin plastered on her face.

“Cheater and yet you still didn’t win,” Lexa shook her head in amusement.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, “I knew I’d lose, but it got the blood pumping,” She smiled back, her heart still pounding with excitement.

“It sure did.”

Lexa didn’t sound nearly as out of breath as she did, and Clarke resented her just a tiny bit for that. But it was forgotten when she noticed Lexa wasn’t looking at her eyes anymore, but at her lips instead and suddenly Clarke couldn’t control the rush that came over her - that second where her heart started pounding when she knew Lexa wanted to kiss her. 

Clarke moved first and leaned in before putting too much thought into it, her eyes falling closed as Lexa leaned in to meet her, as though they both decided to just do it at the same time. Their lips barely ghosted over each other when the pool area doors slammed open loudly.

Clarke sprang back, startled, heart still thudding. She saw Lexa whip about and Clarke looked up too to see Anya standing there with her arms crossed. Clarke blew out a breath of frustration, not really liking her at the moment. It was like every time she got close to Lexa, Anya appeared out of thin air. Then Clarke remembered dully - that was her job, and none of this was real. The reminder knocked the breath out of her. But Clarke squared her jaw anyway, “Anya,” her voice dripped with sarcasm but she didn’t care, “always a pleasure. Here for a swim as well?”

But Anya didn’t have a swimsuit on, and her eyes darted back and forth between her and Lexa before settling back on her, “not really.” her lips thinned into a hard line as her eyes narrowed. It was a look that could kill, and probably had, but Clarke wasn’t going to budge. No one ever said she couldn’t go for a swim...even if it was 3:30 in the morning.

“Anya,” Lexa sounded cheery and greeted with a smile, and Clarke wished more than anything that she could come clean to her and tell Lexa who, and what, Anya really was. But she knew she couldn’t. Too much was at stake. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Lexa because of her. 

“Lexa,” She nodded back with a small smile, “The project is having some issues. May I speak to you?”

“Of course,” Lexa climbed out and grabbed a towel to dry off. And as much as Clarke wanted to watch, she didn’t dare with Anya’s eyes boring into her. She looked down instead and didn’t look up until Lexa wrapped the towel around her lower half, “guess I’ll see you later? Coffee maybe tonight?”

“Yeah,” Clarke smiled, hating Anya more and more for interrupting them and cutting her time with Lexa short, “I’d like that.” 

“Awesome, I’ll see you then. Have a good day, Clarke.”

“You too,” Clarke watched them walk out of the area together, Lexa leaning in and one after the other closing the doors behind them, vanishing as she did, but not before giving Clarke one more small smile. After they had gone, Clarke took a deep breath. She wanted to finish her swim, but the pool that had been inviting and cool was nothing but cold and lonely now.

Getting out she wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to her room to try and sleep some more..

Lexa never far from her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I am pleasantly surprised at the response to this story. I said last week it means a lot and it really does. Thank you, and for for reading and for the comments. If you would like, for more/about this fic or just to hang out you can visit my tumblr [HERE](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/lutd) at adistantstarblog. Also hank you Stormchaser1117 for your help on this story. 😊 Have a great week everyone.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Clarke's new life, and she's not sure what to do with it. Though trying to get in that kiss again is always good.

Clarke spent most of the morning thinking about how she and Lexa almost kissed, and she smiled from time to time, knowing Lexa had to feel the chemistry between them too. Laying on her bed, Clarke stared up at the ceiling. Lexa's room was right above her. She wondered what she was up to right now, or if she was at work. Apparently it was something urgent. But Clarke still cursed Anya for interrupting them. She was definitely not Lincoln. He at least gave her a little space. Lost in her day-dreams, Clarke almost missed the knock on her door,

"Housekeeping!" 

Shooting off her bed, Clarke scrambled to the door. Usually, she remembered to put on the 'Do Not Disturb' sign, but today she'd been distracted and had forgotten. Still, she wasn't about to have her new co-workers cleaning up after her. Opening the door before the person on the other side did, Clarke smiled at the girl with the cleaning art out in the hall and reading her badge greeted, "Hi Zoe. I'm Clarke. It's nice to meet you." She offered her hand forward.

Zoe seemed surprised, but pulled herself together, "it's nice to mee you, too," she shook Clarke's hand, "they say you're staying here?" Zoe reached for clean sheets. 

"I am, yes," Clarke stopped her from getting the sheets and grabbed them herself, "I got that. I usually remember the sign, but this time I forgot. You don't have to clean up after me." 

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked.

"I got it, yeah." Clarke looked past Zoe's shoulder as she grabbed some towels as well and saw 

Anya's firmly closed door that seemed to have the 'Do Not Disturb' sign permanently attached. With her arms full of towels, soap, and fresh sheets, Clarke stepped back, "I'll bring the old down and wash it later."

"Did you...do you need a place to stay? I mean, besides here? What happened to you?" Zoe asked suddenly. There was concern in the girl's voice, and the question froze Clarke on the spot. It hadn't occurred to her that it might look odd to some, to be living in a hotel, and she didn't have an answer. 

"Clarke," Zoe asked, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, I…" Clarke glanced at Anya's door again behind Zoe and wished it would fly open like it always seemed so good at doing. But this time, it didn't, of course. 

Maybe Anya wasn't watching after all, which was strange. The woman seemed to have her nose in everything. 

"Hey," Zoe went on, "it's okay. I didn't mean to pry. I mean, its none of my business but if you need a real place to stay you could always come live with m--"

\--the phone ringing shrilly through her room made Clarke jump a mile, almost dropping everything she was holding, "it's not that," she managed quickly, shocked back into speaking. Heart pounding and glad for the escape, she motioned behind her, "but I have to get that. Another time?" She offered a smile she was used to faking, and it was unfair because her nerves weren't even this girl's fault. The phone was still blasting its noise through the air. It had to be Anya. 

"Sure," Zoe smiled back, "but if you need anything, let me know, okay?" 

"I will," Clarke backed into the room and closed the door behind her, locking it out of habit. She tossed the new sheets and towels onto the bed, hurried to the bed and yanked the receiver to her ear, 

_ "Don't you answer that question ever."  _

"Anya," Clarke dropped to sit on the side of her bed both in relief and frustration, "thank you for helping me."

_ "Or any question," _ Anya went on. Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes as uncomfortable silence continued over the next few seconds before Anya spoke again,  _ "and you're welcome." She _ hung up the phone, leaving Clarke sitting there listening to empty air.

Clarke let out a shallow breath and slowly hung up the phone. What a day this was turning out to be, but she had to get it together. If anything, she learned Anya was on top of things for sure. Even if she hated it, she was looking after her. Lincoln hadn't been kidding, but she needed a breather. 

Getting up from the bed, Clarke pulled off the blankets first and then stripped the sheets and piled them on the floor. Putting fresh linen on the bed, she grabbed up all her dirty clothes and sheets. 

Deciding to make a laundry day of it, she grabbed it all up and looked back out into the hall. Anya's door was still closed, and Zoe and her cart were nowhere in sight. The hall was blissfully empty, so she dashed out of her room with her bundle of laundry and headed toward the elevator at the other end.

She hadn't gotten ten steps past Mr. Humphrey's door when she heard it click open,

"Hey, you! Girl that works here?!" he called out. She shuddered and skid to a stop clutching her laundry, but she didn't dare turn around, knowing him he was probably wearing nothing. 

Clarke called back over her shoulder, "Yes, sir." 

"Do you think they could send me up some soap?"

"I can ask," Clarke said back, she started briskly walking away, not daring to turn around.

But he called again, "I am wearing the towel, you know! Don't want to get kicked out of my best place." he started laughing hysterically. Clarke felt herself start laughing too, and glanced back at last. Indeed he was, and he waved at her from his door. 

She waved back and hit the call button for the elevator. She ducked in as it arrived, and started down. Clarke leaned her head against the wall until it settled on the ground floor. With a ding, the doors opened, and she hurried toward the laundry room. But she had to pass the pool room as she did and a wide grin spread over her face. When they were in there, it sure seemed like Lexa wanted to kiss her too. 

Clarke made it to the laundry room and started stuffing her things in an empty washer.

"Hi, Clarke."

She jumped a mile and whipped around, "Monty," she exhaled in relief. She barely knew him. But at least it was someone she knew, "hi."

He looked confused, "why are you down here?"

"I thought I'd do my laundry?" She continued pushing the sheets and her clothes all into the washer. She would leave quarters on Raven's desk later to pay for it. 

"Cool," out near the desk the phone rang, "I gotta go." He dashed away and Clarke laughed. She knew the feeling. When it was her turn on shift the phones sometimes never seemed to stop. Adding soap to her clothes, she turned the machine on. There was a Pepsi machine out front. Getting a soda she came back to wait for her laundry. Pulling out a chair, she wished she had her sketchbook or something, and reminded herself to bring it next time. Her soda gone by the time the rinse cycle had started, and she was bored out of her mind.

It was quiet in the front at the moment. She wandered out to find Monty pouring over the reservations for the rest of the night. He caught sight of her and turned, "it's been busy today. I guess there's a festival in town or something." He shrugged. 

"There is? I didn't know." She used to like going to festivals. The last one she went to was with her ex. 

"It's huge, Clarke. It comes every year, how couldn't you know?" He laughed a friendly laugh. His dark eyes smiling. But she stood there not sure what to say. He frowned a little, "Hey, you okay?" 

"I'm fine," she lied. She had to get a better handle on herself. Or she couldn't come around on her days off, "I was just thinking," she reached for the first thing her brain landed on, "Mr. Humphry wants soap." 

"The naked guy?!" Monty's eyes snapped wide. So Humphry did have a rep here, and apparently a nickname. 

It made her laugh, "that's the one!" 

Monty started laughing too, "I guess you've run into him?"

Clarke nodded, "my first day here." 

Monty snorted, "eyeopener."

"Unfortunately," Clarke agreed with a roll of her eyes. So far, she liked Monty. Even if she used the soap to distract him from other questions, he was easy to talk to even if she barely knew him by a couple of days. 

"I'll get Zoe to take him some. It's her floor," he grumbled, "let's just hope he has clothes on." He reached for a radio.

"I'll leave you to it." Clarke left. But on the way out passed Raven's office and stopped in her tracks. She could see her through the door and Raven was all dressed up. She was wearing black slacks and a red blouse, which was opposite of her jeans and t-shirts and looking wholly absorbed in a file. Clarke knocked on the door frame, "hey?"

Raven looked up, "hey?" She smiled wide, "you're off today, aren't you?"

Clarke nodded, "yeah," she snorted, amused at herself, "but I'm not sure what to do with it." Each time she had seen Raven before now, she was always busy fixing something, not sitting behind a desk.

"Thanks," Raven shrugged a little, "my offer still stands if you want to hang out at the garage, see how good you are at fixing a car. Just not today," Raven sighed, "I have an interview in a few minutes, hence this ridiculous outfit." 

"You look good," Clarke answered, and laughed when Raven shot her a look, "my dad might be able to, but fixing cars isn't a strong point." For a minute, it was like she'd forgotten who she was, and for a minute she wasn't sure if she should have brought up her dad.

But Raven just smiled, "thanks, but I prefer jeans, and I could teach you about cars." She raised a coy eyebrow at Clarke.

"Something tells me, it's your passion." Clarke laughed.

"It is." Raven agreed, her smile not fading until she looked a the files in front of her again, "but..one must pay bills.."

Clarke laughed, "have fun."

"I'll try," Raven went back to the papers in front of her, and Clarke knew that was her cue to go. Without even knowing it, she somehow ended up outside the computer room and stood for a second outside the door. 

She wasn't supposed to go online at the house, because she wasn't supposed to leave footprints, not even virtual ones. But this was an open connection. She could be anyone. She wouldn't check her email or log into anything. But just an hour surfing the general web would be nice, and YouTube pages couldn't hurt. She needed to feel normal. Maybe that was why she was wandering.

Deciding to take the risk, Clarke pushed open the door, crept in, and shut it quietly behind her. Thankfully the room was empty with no one at the computers. Breathing a sigh of relief, she went to a computer in the back and turned it on. 

She would only use it for a few minutes. Besides, if they tracked the IP address, no one could know it was her. But she was still so damn nervous because she knew what could happen if they did find her. Clarke pulled out the chair, sat down, and opened a browser. But soon as it loaded it crashed--

"What?" Of course, that would happen. The one time she was able to sneak onto a computer, the internet would have to go out, "no..no..no…" she wiggled the mouse and clicked a few times hoping it was just freezing, but nothing came up. 

Fine, Clarke thought, she would fix it herself. She knew where the modem was and Raven was probably busy with her interview. Cursing under her breath, Clarke headed toward the door. 

She whipped it open and slammed into someone.

"Clarke!"

Clarke struggled for balance.

"Are you okay?"

A hand caught her wrist and she looked up into Lexa's eyes, "Lexa," Clarke caught her breath and blushed to find Lexa staring at her lips, "thank you, I…" 

"Its okay, Clarke," Lexa let her go. She peeked around the room and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "where were you going so fast?" 

"I..I…" Clarke stammered, captivated by that smile. Soon as she realized she was staring she kicked herself. Clarke motioned behind her into the computer room, "the internet is out. I was going to try and fix it." 

"Oh…" Lexa's expression melted a little, "it's out all over the hotel then?"

Clarke nodded, and for the first time, noticed the neat laptop Lexa had with her, "I think so, yeah."

"I see," Lexa sighed, "I was hoping it was working better down here."

"Sorry," Clarke could tell Lexa was let down about it, "I can still go and try to reset it. Is it for your work?" Lexa didn't have her hat with her, and instead of her work clothes had on black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that clung to her body. She knew she had amazing abs, and she knew she had perfect breasts--

"It is. But it can wait."

Clarke whipped her eyes up to find Lexa studying her in amusement. Clarke felt herself blush. She hoped to god that Lexa didn't know she had been checking her out. But Lexa cocked a coy eyebrow at her and Clarke believed she might have. She decided to ignore it, "you sure?" 

"It's fine," Lexa straightened her spine a minute and Clarke sensed she was going in for the kill, "so, about earlier? I was hoping to run into you and I guess...I did." She smiled.

It made Clarke's day, "you did," She smiled back. But suddenly was nervous because she didn't want Lexa to apologize for earlier at the pool--

"I wanted to apologize…"

Dammit, Clarke thought. Embarrassment started to replace her hopes. Of course. Of course, she should have known better. She closed her eyes, looked away and started grinding her teeth. 

"...for running off like that." 

"Oh." Clarke looked up in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. Or for Lexa's smile to come back. Clarke found herself smiling suddenly, too, "that's okay. I get it. It's probably hard running your company." Now she was rambling. Why why why did Lexa affect her this way. From one minute to the next it was--

"It is. But it's okay. As much as a pain Anya can be," Lexa rolled her eyes, "she only means well, and believe me when I say...it wasn't you, Clarke." Lexa's smile faded softly into a look that looked oddly like compassion.

"It's okay," Clarke didn't want her feeling bad that her 'co-worker' had caused trouble. Worse, she wasn't sure that Lexa knew that Anya wasn't who she thought she was. But she let it go, sort of, "there's…" Clarke tried to frame it the best she could, "a lot of things that are 'me' these days, Lexa. You have no idea." 

"We all have secrets," Lexa shrugged. She cleared her throat and changed the subject again, "anyway Clarke. I was hoping to run into you because," she took a deep breath, I was hoping we could have coffee one morning? Just you and me, and not here. I mean...we have coffee almost every morning here but I thought maybe Starbucks. It's right across the street and..." 

Clarke was grinning at Lexa's rambling. It was so cute and so different than anything Clarke had seen her do yet. Clarke decided to try and save her, "easy, Lex, you're going to hurt yourself there. I'll go."

Lexa was so nervous she didn't seem to hear, "I mean, I understand if you don't want to. You can just forget I asked and…"

"Lexa," Clarke caught her by the wrist.

Wide-eyed Lexa looked up, "what?"

Clarke laughed softly, "I'd love to go with you for coffee."

"You would?" Green eyes lit up brightly.

"Yes," Clarke grinned at her. She couldn't believe her luck, or that Lexa could be so adorable when it was already clear to her she tried to be anything but, "when?"

"In the morning?" Lexa asked, "I can meet you in the lobby at seven? Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Clarke knew she was going to have to run it past Anya. But she didn't think Anya would have any trouble with her going for coffee with her 'boss.'

"Good," Lexa smiled ear to ear, and Clarke couldn't help it.

She moved first and leaned in. Her heart was slamming. But Lexa's eyes were closing, and her lips were parting a little. She knew Clarke was going to kiss her and she wasn't leaving--

"--Clarke!" 

Monty's bellow flooded the lower floor of the hotel, startling them apart. Swearing in frustration and trying to get her breath back, Clarke tried to figure out why her co-worker was screaming at her from across the hotel, "dammit…" she turned to get ready to go find out.

"Clarke, wait!"

Lexa's hand grabbed her arm, and Clarke turned to find Lexa standing there as though she had just realized a kiss wasn't coming. Clarke wet her lips, "We can--" 

"There you are!" Monty burst into the room. But he stopped suddenly and looked between them both. Suddenly the air took on an uncomfortable feeling, "am I...am I interrupting something?" 

"No," Lexa said quickly. It startled Clarke, and she looked again to find any trace of the Lexa she'd been about to kiss gone. She was professional and polite again, "you're not."

Clarke decided to go with it even though she' had seen the other side, "you're not. What's up Monty? You bellowed?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. I've been trying to find you," he looked over his shoulder and at her again, "you're laundry all turned pink." 

Clarke's mouth dropped, "what?" She should have sorted it out.

"Yeah, I um…" he shoved his hands in his pockets and repeated, "it's pink."

"Fuck!" Clarke swore. 

Next to her, Lexa chuckled, "take care of it. It's okay."

"But…" pink laundry or not, she didn't want Lexa to go. If Monty hadn't burst in, she could be kissing her right now.

Lexa slipped past her, though, "I'll see you in the morning, Clarke." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, this fic started at a point I planned but it since took a lot of turns on me I wasn't expecting 😆. As such, there might be a few rough spots as I try and put it all back together, though I am trying to catch them. Thank you for all the comments. They made me smile. Also if you would like, for more/about this fic or just to hang out you can visit my tumblr [HERE](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/lutd) at adistantstarblog. 😊 Have a great week everyone.


	7. Cage of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...its time for a coffee break, or is it?

The air conditioner was filling the room with cold air in the dark. Snuggled deep in the warm cocoon of her bed, Clarke lay awake in the darkness and listened to it run. She was restless and excited and couldn't stop thinking about getting coffee with Lexa in the morning. She didn't know if it was a date or as friends or what, and it was keeping her up.

She knew she wasn't supposed to go on dates anymore, but it was easy to forget, with Lexa. And she wanted it to be a date. 

Staring up in the dark at the ceiling, thinking of her, knowing she was right over her head, Clarke wondered if Lexa was awake up there too. She couldn't hear her pacing like she sometimes did, and she hurt for her those nights, wondering what was keeping her awake. Since she wasn't up pacing, maybe she was asleep, all soft and cuddly, and tucked in a big warm bed. The image made Clarke smile. She would give anything to see that. And right now, she hated that her laundry had all turned pink. She'd always carefully sorted the colors first for just this reason. But this time, she'd forgotten that.

And now she didn't have much to wear in the morning that wouldn't look ridiculous. 

By the time her alarm went off at six, Clarke was already up and in the warm shower. Her nerves were starting to get a hold of her now as she scrubbed. Before she and Lexa had parted last night, Lexa had told her to meet her in the lobby at seven, and they would walk across the street.   
It sounded like a date. But still, Clarke wasn't sure she could call it that. 

She got out of the shower and dried off, the uncertainty driving her crazy as she got dressed in her only pair of jeans left and a black v-neck. Maybe she could ask Lexa where the best place to get some new clothes. But then perhaps not, because if Lexa was from out of town, she wouldn't know. That was when Clarke realized she didn't know a lot about her...yet. But maybe she would know anyway. Or Raven would for sure. She couldn't buy much, but anything would help her now rapidly depleted wardrobe. 

At five til, Clarke walked on jelly legs from anticipation into the lobby and looked around. She didn't see Lexa at first, just a few people checking in. It took her a second to catch on to a brisk and hushed argument in a corner. It was Lexa in the middle of a heated argument with none other than Anya. 

Lexa looked sexy as hell in her boots, and a black tank top with her hair pulled back and tumbling down her back. And from what Clarke could hear, it sounded like they were using an entirely different language. But Clarke shook her head. Not believing it. She was so tired she was hearing things now. Clarke watched Anya's face fall when she caught sight of her. Anya nodded her way, and Lexa whipped around.

She waved when Lexa saw her. Clarke tried not to blush. But failed spectacularly when Lexa sent her a disarming grin. Anya tried to say something else, but Lexa just held up a hand and cut her off before making her way over.

"I'm sorry," Lexa smiled at her, but it didn't quite meet her eyes, and Clarke realized whatever she and Anya had been arguing about had gotten to her, "have you been waiting long?"

"No," Clarke shook her head, "not at all. Only a couple minutes." She knew the argument had probably been about going out to coffee, and she guessed Anya was trying to stop them from going, somehow. And somewhere inside, she knew Anya was probably right. But she was so tired of living in a cage of glass and Lexa made her feel safe. 

"I'm glad," Lexa surprised her when she leaned in and kissed her chastely on her cheek, and the soft brush of soft lips had Clarke's head spinning. "Are you ready for that coffee?" 

"More than ready," Clarke chuckled, all anxiety vanishing. This might be a date. With a shrug, she admitted, "I'm not the friendliest person until I've had my morning caffeine fix. And the stuff here, it's not terrible, but…"

Lexa laughed, "I get what you mean. We best get on that then," she held out her arm, and Clarke immediately slipped her hand in the crook of her elbow and let Lexa guide her towards the exit. 

"It would probably be in your best interest," Clarke smiled at her but glanced over her shoulder to see Anya with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at her back. Clarke narrowed her eyes right back, but Anya's glare never wavered. She turned back around. Lexa pulled open the door for her, and Clarke stepped out into the sunlight. 

"Everything good?" Lexa asked as they crossed the parking lot. Clarke saw her glance back at the hotel before looking at her.

"It will be when I get my coffee," Clarke teased. She was going to enjoy today. They both were if she had anything to say about it. 

"Well, it's right there," Lexa pointed across the street to Starbucks, "stay close to me now." she pressed the crosswalk button, and cars whipped past until it was their turn. Clarke smiled at Lexa and squeezed her arm as they started walking across.

"No problem there," Clarke answered. The truth was, in her eyes, the closer she was to her, the better. It felt so good to be with her, and it felt so good to be out. The traffic roared to life behind them again as they reached the other side of the street. 

The Starbucks parking lot was crowded, and when they got to the door, Lexa moved a step faster to open it for her and gestured for her to walk in first. Clarke felt her heart thud a little and knew Lexa scored another point. She was chivalrous as much as she was sweet. Though she had a feeling, probably not many saw Lexa as sweet. But she did. And it was a winning combination in her book. 

But Lexa was scanning the busy room, so Clarke did too. Some people she recognized as guests from the hotel. Lexa turned to her, "what would you like?" she asked as they stepped up to the counter. 

"A caramel macchiato, please," Clarke told the kid behind the counter and reached for her wallet, but Lexa's hand on hers stopped her.

"My treat," Lexa smiled and handed over her card, "Can I get a large black coffee and two blueberry muffins as well, please," The guy nodded, 

"Thanks." 

Clarke felt giddy wondering again if this had to be a date now, "thank you, Lexa, but I could have gotten mine." 

"I know. But I wanted to," Lexa squeezed her hand before finally letting it go. She watched as the guy swiped her card and handed it back, "want to grab a table?"

"Don't you have to get to work?" Clarke couldn't help but ask as they moved toward the back of the room. She didn't want to keep Lexa away from her responsibilities. She didn't have to work until eleven, but knew Lexa's schedule was much different from hers. Unlike her, Lexa had an entire construction company to run.

"Going in a little later today, actually," Lexa sat down in one of the leather recliners in the corner, and Clarke sat down in the one next to her. 

"Ah. I see," Clarke wondered if it was because of her or if there was something else Lexa needed to do this morning first. 

Lexa's name was called, and she hopped up before she could react and came back with their coffees and muffins, "Bon appetit." Lexa set them on the table in front of them.

"Thank you," Clarke smiled and dug into her warm, gooey muffin. 

Blueberry muffins were her favorite, and she was surprised Lexa knew that "This is so good."

"It is," Lexa tried her muffin too. Her eyes rolled closed in, and she moaned in satisfaction.

Grabbing her coffee for a distraction, Clarke took a sip, "so, what do you do for fun?" 

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "I like to read. Or train and work out. But I also enjoy the outdoors, so I hike, swim, camp, and so on when I can." 

"So, you're one of those?" Clarke raked her eyes up and down Lexa's body, after seeing her in the pool the other day, she knew she was very fit. She wondered what kind of training she did but decided not to push right now. To distract herself from ogling her new friend, Clarke bit into her blueberry muffin.

"One of what?"

"Outdoorsy people," Clarke smiled, "Not that there's anything wrong with it." She hadn't spent much time outdoors and didn't completely understand the appeal.

"And you're not, I take it," Lexa sipped her drink and smirked at her.

"Nope, not really," Clarke admitted with a small smile.

"Well, I may just have to change your mind," Lexa finished her muffin, but never took her eyes off her.

"Good luck," Clarke's voice had dropped an octave, but with the way Lexa was looking at her, she couldn't help it.

"I like a challenge," Lexa's eyes dropped to her lips and back to hers.

"Okay," Clarke swallowed thickly, her brain turning to mush under Lexa's curious gaze.

"What about you?"

"What about me, what?" Clarke had utterly lost track of what they were talking about.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Amusement danced in Lexa's green eyes.

"I enjoy reading as well," Clarke paused, unsure of how much to reveal, but didn't want to lie, "I like to draw too."

Lexa smiled, "I would love to see some of your drawings sometime. I bet you're very talented."

"Why do you think that?" Clarke husked, leaning forward.

"Just a feeling," Lexa leaned forward as well, but the bell on the door chimed and broke the trance, Clarke had fallen into.

Clarke felt her cheeks heat up, "I'll think about it," She picked up her coffee and took a sip. It had been a long time since she shared her drawings with anyone other than her dad. They were very special to her, but the fact that she was even considering showing Lexa meant something.

Something she wasn't sure she was ready to think about. 

"Works for me," Lexa smiled and laid her hand on top of hers for a moment before pulling her hand away. Clarke missed her touch, "No pressure."

"Thank you," She leaned back in her chair, "Did you mean what you said yesterday?"

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Umm, not sure what you mean?"

"When you wanted to kiss me too."

"Oh, that," Lexa ran a hand across the back of her neck where a blush was creeping up.

"Yes," Clarke was kinda enjoying Lexa being the one slightly uncomfortable for a change. She tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair and waited.

"I meant it," Lexa replied barely above a whisper, but to Clarke's ears, it was like music to her ears.

"Really?" Clarke wanted to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yes," Lexa met her eyes that seemed to have darkened slightly.

Clarke wanted to push to her feet and drag Lexa somewhere where she could kiss her like she'd been thinking about for days.

Yet, she remained seated.

"Good to know," Clarke cleared her throat, "So…" She lost her train of thought with the way Lexa was looking at her, "Do you like working in construction."

"I like helping people and building things, so it works," Lexa had a distant look in her eyes, and Clarke felt like there was more to it, but didn't say anything.

"That's cool," She smiled almost wistfully.

"Do you like working in the hotel?" Lexa asked in return.

"Yeah, it's interesting," Clarke laughed, "It has its good and bad moments."

"Since I live there, I can understand what you mean," Lexa laughed, and Clarke found it adorable, but when Lexa glanced down at her watch and sighed, Clarke knew their time was coming to a close, "I hate to do this, but I need to get going."

"It's okay," Clarke stood up, "Thank you for the coffee and muffin."

"My pleasure," Lexa's eyes twinkled.

"I'll walk out with you if you'd like," Clarke picked up their trash and tossed it and met Lexa at the door where she was once again holding it open.

"I would like that very much," Lexa whispered, and they walked out together. Clarke stood lingering on the sidewalk, "Thank you for having coffee with me."

Clarke looked up and realized how close they stood. Without thinking, she leaned in and brushed her lips across Lexa's, sighing at the feel of Lexa's lips against hers. She realized belatedly that Lexa wasn't kissing her back and went to step back, an apology forming on her lips. Lexa, however, had other ideas and wrapped her arms tight around and pulled her flush against her.

The kiss deepened, and the first touch of Lexa's tongue against hers had her mind spinning and her hands tangling in Lexa's hair. When Lexa broke the kiss and stepped back, Clarke's eyes fluttered open slowly.

Never before had she had a first kiss like that before.

"I…" She glanced over Lexa's shoulder to gather her bearings, and so she couldn't see Lexa's kiss swollen lips she wanted to kiss again when something caught her eye. The newspaper stands behind Lexa, and her name popped out right there in print.

Her face drained of color when she realized it looked like her obituary.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked, a hand on her forearm, but Clarke barely felt it.

"I'm sorry," Clarke breathed out, "It's not you, I loved the kiss, I just have to go," She threw down a couple of dollars, grabbed the newspaper and bolted across the street.

She didn't see Lexa staring after her with a look of confusion on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the update. Thank you for all the comments. Also if you would like, for more/about this fic or just to hang out you can visit my tumblr [HERE](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/lutd) at adistantstarblog. 😊 Have a great week everyone.


End file.
